The Choir Room
by thatwouldbewaytooawesome
Summary: Based on Kurt's statement, "and you know the choir room" in Night of Neglect. Why exactly DID Blaine know the choir room? A short, fluffy fic about the backstory to that.


In last week's episode, Night of Neglect, Kurt/Blaine scenes were most definitely lacking. But as Klaine shippers, of course we get the most out of them, and squeeze onto them and take them apart to the point where we probably know them better than the writers.

ANYWAY, when Kurt is showing Blaine around McKinley before the show, he says "and of course you know the choir room". This bugged me for days. When WAS Blaine in the choir room?

I know it's probably because you're just supposed to assume that Blaine went to the choir room when he came to help Kurt with Karofsky, or the writers aren't aware that everything they say will be taken apart. Maybe it's irrelevant.

Nonetheless, my mind wandered. This is what I think we are supposed to assume REALLY happened in the choir room, and just why Blaine knows it so well.

It takes place sometime in between Original Songs and Night of Neglect. The only change I made was that Kurt had transferred back to McKinley prior to all of this.

"_And, that was the Spanish classroom, and, of course, you know the choir room…", Kurt gave Blaine a small smile only he could see. _

_They shared a quick look, acknowledging that they were both sharing the same thought: the choir room. _

It was Friday, the week after Regionals, and Blaine had decided to skip Warbler practice that day to go pick up Kurt and have a proper date. As he drove over to McKinley, his thoughts wandered, but he always ultimately ended up with Kurt on his mind. He was just _happier_ these last few days, being able to say he had a _boyfriend. _

He walked up to the school just as all of the students were flooding out of the hallways. Remembering Kurt's directions, he took a right and entered the choir room to see many familiar faces, and one face that flooded him with all kinds of happiness. Kurt was standing away from everyone else, waiting for Blaine to come pick him up.

His outfits never failed to surprise him. He did miss him at Dalton, but one of the upsides of Kurt's transfer was all of his wardrobe changes. Blaine had to admit, he preferred Kurt's skinny jeans to the Dalton dress pants. Today he was wearing dark gray skinny jeans with purple Doc Marten's, and a white v-neck with an unbuttoned purple cardigan. Definitely a good choice, in Blaine's opinion.

He walked over to Kurt in three strides, and holding back the urge to grab hold of him and kiss him until he stopped breathing, squeezed his hand and breathed a quiet, "hi" before gently kissing him on the cheek. Kurt turned his head slightly so Blaine's lips were now lined up with his lips, and gave him a quick peck. Their foreheads stayed touching, and they remained there for a moment, smiling. They heard giggles and "aaaawwwws" and a round of applause, bringing them back to reality.

"Oh, right, so, um, yeah, you guys all know Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine's hand and walked him over so they were facing all of his classmates. "My boyfriend" he said with a big smile that he did not try to hold back. This ensued more cheering and applause.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Blaine", Mr. Schuester added with a nod. "Have fun, boys".

The two boys left the choir room hand in hand, and got a few strange glances from the remaining students in the hallways. Kurt didn't care; he was finally fulfilling something he never thought he would have experienced in high school: he was holding hands with the guy he liked (who was also his boyfriend) in the school hallway.

They drove to a nice restaurant for dinner, and thoroughly enjoyed themselves talking about Vogue and all things gay. They sat on the same side of a booth, and Blaine's hand kept brushing up against Kurt's thigh, which caused currents to go up both Blaine's arm and Kurt's leg. Kurt could barely hear what Blaine was saying, as much as he wanted to, because of his concentration on the way Blaine's lips moved when he talked. It was beautiful. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from leaning over every five seconds to close the huge space between their faces. He knew it would not be a good thing to do in public.

On the way back to the car, Kurt remembered something. "Oh, shoot, I left my French binder in the choir room. I have a huge test to study for this weekend. And it's totally out of the way to go there now!"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, don't worry about it! We'll go back. Do you think I'd rather go home than drive you around? We could drive in a circle around Ohio all night and I'd be perfectly happy. Anyways, I read a poster earlier and there's a band and choir performance tonight. The room will probably be open."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

They arrived back at the school, when it was getting dark. It was an especially cold night, and the walk from the car to the school was pretty long, as there was limited parking because of the concert. They walked into the choir room, and Kurt spotted his binder, and started to walk over to get it. Suddenly, the privacy of the room, and the Kurt's flushed face made Blaine seize the moment.

It started out innocent and tender. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Kurt returned the kiss, and stepped forward so their bodies were flush against each other.

They stayed like this for a while, until Blaine spun Kurt around and leaned him against the edge of the piano.

He deepened the kiss for a moment, and Kurt brought his hand up behind Blaine's neck and grabbed onto his curls.

He brought both arms up and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him even closer, if that was possible.

Blaine's hands started travelling up Kurt's back, and then around his waist.

Suddenly, he pulled away and quickly lifted him up onto the piano. He spread open his legs to lean against the seated boy, and resumed the kiss.

Kurt started thinking about a few months ago. He never would have guessed he would have a boyfriend like this. Everything about him was perfect. The way he kissed Kurt with such intention, the way he looked at him like he was the only one in the room, and the way that Kurt could be just as happy as he saw everyone else at school with their girlfriends and boyfriends.

He let all of these sudden emotions pour out into their kiss, and Blaine returned it with just as much emotion. There was just one problem.

They were out of air. As they pulled apart to catch their breath, they kept their foreheads leaning against one another.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine…I…"

He looked down to concentrate on how to remember to use words, and finally said,

"I like this" with a little smirk.

"…Yeah, me too…"

Yeah, Blaine knew the choir room, all right…


End file.
